


In Another Castle

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Super Mario Bros. (1993)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach packs her bags...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Castle

Princess Peach gazed out across the landscape, her keen eyesight picking out Mario's progress through the mazes that, taken altogether in their many levels, comprised her father's kingdom.

Gold coins sparkled as Mario collected them, and the red flashes of moving mushrooms or green slides of skittering tortoise shells indicated his path as he approached another goal.

Even from her distant perch in the highest tower of the home she'd been raised in, she could see the speech bubble that emerged at the entrance to that worthless pile of rocks, one of countless decoys scattered throughout her father's domain. "Sorry, Mario, our princess is in another castle!"

Peach snorted in disgust as she finished packing her camping backpack, and pulled the last of her camouflage gear over her head.

Unrolling the rope ladder that would take her down the far side of the tower, away from the guards and toward the misty hills that meant freedom, she strapped the pack more securely on her back and muttered, 

"To hell with being a prize at the end of someone else's adventures!"

She swung her leg over the windowsill and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://labelleizzy.livejournal.com/1311173.html for the 9th season of LJ Idol (http://therealljidol.livejournal.com/profile)


End file.
